In Which Arthur & Eames are Locked in a Closet
by Summer90
Summary: Arthur and Eames get locked in a closet for the night. Takes place during Inception. Just a cute little oneshot.


****So, I have a new story for you all. Well, it is not entirely new. I wrote it a while back and am now finally editing it and putting it on here. This one is not entirely my favorite, but it was one of the first ones I wrote and it was fun to write. And come on, who wouldn't want to be locked in a closet with these two?

As before, I do not own Inception or any of the characters involved with it. I only own all the mistakes, which knowing me, there are bound to be some.

This story takes place during the movie, just in case some of you were wondering. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! =)

* * *

**In which Arthur and Eames are locked in a storage closet**

Arthur set down his moleskin and stretched back in his chair. He glanced over at Eames. It was almost midnight and Eames was still here, working. Arthur had planned on staying at the warehouse late tonight to work on research, alone.

But of course, he could never have things his way. There always had to be a catch somewhere in his plans.

Eames had decided to stay late and had asked Arthur to help him with the PASIV so he could go under and work on his forge. Arthur had agreed, reluctantly.

If it were up to Arthur, he would be back at his hotel working on his research. He needed to be alone to do all of it. He didn't want any distractions. And Eames was the definition of the word distraction.

So, here Arthur sat, watching Eames. How exciting. He had about two minutes left before Arthur was supposed to wake him up.

Arthur stood up and walked across the warehouse to the storage closet. He opened the door and set the concrete block down to keep the door from closing. Yusuf had found it and designated it for this particular purpose. This closet only locked on the outside so they used the block to keep the door open. Lord knows you would not want to be stuck in this closet for very long.

He sighed as he turned on the light and rummaged through all of the contents on the shelf. Dom had asked him if he could go through it and see if there is anything of use in there.

He figured now would be as good of time as any. He had time to kill.

It wouldn't take him as long and it would pass the time before Eames woke up and distracted him again.

Not that he minded too much, but the job was coming up soon and he needed to find some things out. This job was very important. Dom's happiness depended on this. This was, according to him, the only way back to his children.

And Arthur would do anything to make sure Dom was happy again.

Arthur was looking through some old math books when he heard footsteps. Great. Eames was up. He was probably coming over to tell him good night and that he was leaving, hopefully.

Arthur then about exploded when he heard the closet door shut.

He immediately turned around and ran right in Eames. Eames was just standing there, smirking at him.

"Hello, love." Arthur glared at him, and then punched him. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Eames asked as he held a hand to his face. His nose was bleeding. Good. Serves him right.

"You asshole, that door only locks on the outside. I had it propped open for a reason!" Arthur hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Eames said quietly, realizing that they were stuck in here. All night.

"What were you even thinking anyways?" Arthur asked as he tried to remain calm.

"I thought we could have some alone time." Arthur just glared at him. He was too angry to actually comprehend what Eames was really saying.

"We are the only ones in the warehouse, did you forget that? We have been alone for hours now." Arthur then pulled out his phone. Dom would hate him for this, but he had to get out of here. He could not be stuck in here all night.

He looked down at his phone and saw that he had no reception. He shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Eames asked.

"I have no reception in here, of course." Arthur then slid down the wall to sit down. "Well, we have about 7 hours before anyone thinks about coming in here."

"Well, darling, what should we do to pass the time?" Eames said with a smile as he slid down the wall as well. It was like none of this mattered to him. He was still as cheery as always.

"What were you planning on doing when you came in here in the first place?" Arthur asked. He suddenly realized that Eames must have had a motivation to come in and shut the door on them.

"Oh, that, well, it is nothing now." Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course. Arthur just might end up killing himself before the night is over. He was sure he could find something in here to accomplish that.

There were a few moments on silence before Eames spoke up again.

"Want to play a game?" Arthur looked over at him.

"No Eames. I do not want to play a game." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, it will be fun and it will help pass the time." Arthur just looked at him. "Ok, look, let's play truth or dare. You can go first. I will take a dare." Arthur continued to just stare at him.

Was he being serious right now? Truth or dare was a game for adolescent morons. But he could take advantage of the situation.

"Fine, I dare you to be quiet for the rest of the time until we are released from this hell hole." Eames' mouth opened then closed again. Arthur smirked.

Eames then stood up and Arthur watched him rummage through the shelves until he pulled out a notebook and a pen. He then sat back down and started writing. Eames turned the notebook around.

_Touché, Arthur._

"It was the only way to shut you up." Eames then turned back to the notebook and started writing again.

_Truth or Dare?_

"No." Arthur said.

_Then can I talk again? Since it was not a fair game._

"Fine. Truth." Arthur said as he looked down. He didn't want to deal with whatever Eames could come up with as a dare. Eames quickly opened to a new page and quickly began writing. Oh, this must be good. Arthur then read the words that Eames showed him and was actually silent.

_Have you ever been in love?_

Arthur just stared at the words. That was a random question. He had never been asked that question before. He had never really thought about being in love with someone.

He was too busy for love.

Sure he had dated people, but he had never really loved anyone, like truly loved them.

But then there was Eames.

Arthur had known Eames for a long time now, and ever since he first met him, there has always been this connection between the two of them. He couldn't really explain it.

Eames always teased and annoyed Arthur. Eames had made it his goal in life. It started on the first day and hasn't stopped since. Arthur had grown accustomed to it and even went along with the teasing.

It was harmless fun.

Arthur then realized that it meant more to him than before. He actually looked forward to working with Eames and the teasing. He wanted to see Eames.

He remembers the exact moment that this realization hit him.

They had finished a job together and Eames invited him to a bar to relax and celebrate a job well done. Arthur decided to take up his offer. They spent the whole night talking about their lives and dreams. It was perfect. But then Eames spotted a girl on the other side of the bar and told Arthur that she was his new conquest for the night. Eames then stood up and made his way over to where the girl was sitting.

Arthur even remembered the girl. Blonde, blue eyes, luscious lips, curvy, a man's dream come true.

An hour later, he left with her, leaving Arthur alone at the bar, nursing his long forgotten drink.

Watching Eames walk away with another person literally hurt Arthur. More than he ever expected it too. Arthur went back to his hotel room and got super drunk that Dom had to come and wake him up before he missed their plane the next day.

It was the lowest Arthur had ever felt.

Dom had questioned him about it, but Arthur refused to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it. He didn't even know what the feeling was. All he knew was that he didn't want Eames with anyone else. He wanted Eames with him.

So, in reality, Arthur should be happy that he is stuck in a closet with him, but the truth was, he felt really nervous. He didn't know what would happen between now and the morning. He had tried to avoid being around Eames for long periods of time because of what could happen, if he couldn't control his actions.

Arthur looked over at Eames who was waiting patiently for an answer with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't really call it love, but I have deep feelings for a particular person." Eames' eyebrows shot up.

_Have? As in, you still carry these feelings for this person?_

"I do." Arthur said quietly. It was a lot to actually admit this to himself, let alone to another person, whom said feelings are about. But he would not dwell on that right now. "Truth or Dare, Mr. Eames?" Eames turned his notebook around and quickly turned it back around.

_Truth_

Arthur was not expecting that. He leaned his head back as he thought of a question. He then decided to go with an obvious one.

"Have you ever been in love?" Arthur asked. He looked up and saw Eames smile at him. He watched as Eames began writing down on the notebook.

_As it so happens, I have._

"With who?" Arthur asked instinctively. Eames just smiled. Cocky bastard.

_Truth or Dare, Arthur?_

Arthur groaned and leaned back. He wanted to know who Eames was in love with. But he guessed it was good. He knew it wasn't him, and knowing the truth would upset him even more.

* * *

They continued the game for a whole hour, Arthur asking questions and answering some and Eames doing the same with his notebook. It was actually quite pleasant and almost fun.

They went away from the love subject and went to simple things. First kiss, first fight, and Eames brought in first sexual experience, of course.

But all of the questions were truths. The only dare had been Eames' first one that shut him up, making this a game between Arthur and a notebook. Arthur felt like he was back in middle school again. It was an good feeling though. He hadn't felt like this in a while. It felt very freeing.

And he was smiling way more than he had in the past year. But what was there to smile about when you were on the run all the time?

_Truth or Dare, love?_

Eames asked him. Arthur just stared at it. He was feeling brave. Plus, he wanted change. He was tired of truths.

"Dare." Arthur said with a smile. His hair was all messed up now by how many times he had run his hand through it through the course of the hour by Eames' stupid questions.

Arthur sat patiently waiting for Eames' dare. When the notebook was turned around, Arthur just stared at it, not wanting to believe what it said.

_I dare you to kiss me._

"Are you serious?" Arthur asked after a couple seconds of silence.

_Of course._

Arthur just looked at him. This could not be happening. He took a deep breath before getting on his knees in front of Eames. Eames just looked at him.

There was no smile on his face, he looked quite serious. But then again, Eames was a con-man, he could make you believe anything you want. Eames could be making him do this as a joke and blackmail him later for it.

Arthur couldn't believe that he was doing this. Why had he agreed to play this game anyways?

He shouldn't do this. He knew that it would only end badly. Someone was bound to get hurt, and Arthur had a feeling that it was going to be him.

Arthur bent his face down so that it was level with Eames'. He closed his eyes as his lips rested lightly on top of Eames.

He stayed like that for a few moments, just feeling Eames' lips against his own. He had wanted to do this for so long. And it felt good to be doing it finally after so long.

Arthur's hand then went up and grabbed Eames' chin and tilted it up so Arthur could have better access as he deepened the kiss.

Eames instantly wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him forward onto his lap. Arthur pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Eames. He was smiling. And it was a genuine smile.

Eames caressed his face and Arthur closed his eyes at the contact. It was so gentle and so unlike Eames. It was a very romantic gesture. Eames reached over and grabbed his notebook and scribbled something down. Arthur couldn't help but smile at how desperate Eames looked.

_May I talk now?_

Arthur nodded. He didn't have the breath to form words at the moment.

"You know, I have been waiting for a long time for you to do that." Eames said as he bent down and captured his lips again.

Arthur's hands instantly when to Eames' hair and messed it all up.

"Same here." Arthur whispered out. Eames smiled at him. Arthur smiled back and pulled Eames back down for another kiss.

* * *

Arthur woke up to his whole body hurting. He ran a hand through his hair. He put the pain to sleeping against the wall all night. He looked over and saw Eames resting his head on his shoulder.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. Eames looked very adorable when he was asleep. Most people didn't, but he did.

He quickly nudged Eames and stood up, attempting to fix his clothes so he looked like normal again. Hopefully he would be able to pull off not looking like he slept in a closet all night.

"Morning, love." Eames whispered.

"Morning." Arthur said as he looked at him. Eames then pushed him into the door and kissed him.

The kiss didn't last long though, the door was pulled open and Arthur fell back, but luckily Eames grabbed him and prevented him from falling flat on his back.

Arthur turned and saw Dom looking at him with a weird look.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"We got locked in." Arthur said honestly. "I was looking through the closet like you asked me to do when Eames came in and shut the door." Dom nodded.

"So you were here overnight?" Dom asked.

"Yes." Eames replied. "If you don't mind, I would like to go and change at my hotel." He gave Arthur a look and walked away.

"Same here. Give us like an hour and then we will be back prepared for the day." Arthur said as he followed Eames out of the warehouse.

Both were met by Yusuf and Ariadne on the way out. Yusuf gave him a confused look but Ariadne smirked at him. Arthur didn't care at the moment. Ariadne would tease him when he got back, but he would deal with it then.

Once they were outside, Eames bumped his shoulder against Arthur's. Arthur turned and smiled at him.

Arthur had no idea what would come with the inception job, but he knew that everything would be ok now that he had Eames right where he wanted him.


End file.
